Angel of Mine
by Emiko Gale
Summary: AU. He was the only one who made her smile back then. ClayxAthena. ClayThena.


**Hello everyone! I give you guys my first ClayxAthena aka ClayThena fanfic!**

**You guys have no idea how much I ship them together...I'd go into detail why but I should explain that elsewhere. But for the TL;DR version, Athena has unstable emotions and Clay is the sunshine that can make anyone smile or feel calm. Got a clue?**

**And I never thought I would actually finish a ClayThena fanfic (bonus, I finished this oneshot in less than a week) because I tried to write Clay before and for me it's hard without making Clay seem like a clone of Apollo. But I think I did pretty good here...Other characters may seem a bit OOC but I'm too lazy to replay Dual Destinies so please forgive me.**

**The title is inspired by an old song I keep listening to and one I showed my brothers called Angel of Mine by Eternal. I recommend you guys give it a listen if all of you want some throwback music. **

**Alright, I'll stop this long A/N now, but remember, this oneshot features a crack pairing. If the following crack pairing offends you please do not read. I'm not forcing you.**

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and characters belong to Capcom. This is by a crack fan, for crack fans.**

* * *

><p>13 year old Clay Terran aspired to become an astronaut, and explore the unknowns of space. As a middle schooler he was finally able to visit Cosmos Space Center to see what the astronauts do behind the scenes. But the day wasn't perfect as one of the kooky professors who worked their caused an explosion in the launching room and the man who would be showing Clay the ropes, Solomon Starbuck, told Clay to stay away from the launch room. The other people who worked at the space center told Starbuck to suggest the young boy spend time with the "princess."<p>

Clay was a bit weirded out by the term princess though, but there was nothing else for him to do at the moment. He was directed to a room a few hallways away from the launch room, as he peered inside he saw toys. Big toys, large stuffed animals and robot-like toys. He heard the sound of shuffling and mumbling. Clay took a few steps in and further observed the room, and stopped at the sight of a young girl with long orange hair and large headphones on her ears.

She was most certainly younger than him, so Clay could count the possibility trying to find the princess a husband out of reasons why they would want Clay to hang out with this girl. Besides, she didn't look amused at all.

And because of that Clay was frozen in terms of what to say. She just blinked at him and had a blank stare, it kind of creeped him out.

"Ummm, I guess the princess doesn't like being disturbed." Clay said.

The girl frowned. _"Good going Terran!" _Clay thought.

The girl walked away and hid behind one of her large stuffed bears.

"What music are you listening to? It must be good if you don't want me to bother you." Clay asked.

The girl popped her head from behind the bear, her expression became a bit sour. "These headphones aren't made for music!"

Clay sprung back a bit, "…Sorry."

The girl made a massive frown in front of Clay. "They're for amplifying my powers."

Clay froze for a moment, he wasn't sure how to respond. He was about to shrug it off as child imagination. "Powers?"

She placed her hands on the headphones. "I'm able to read other people's hearts and their emotions. But reading too many at once makes my head hurt."

"I'm sorry." Clay said.

"I hate wearing them though," she said, clenching her fist.

Clay held out his hand for the girl, "By the way, I'm Clay Terran and I'm fine."

The girl just stared at his hand. "You're fine?"

Clay was now slightly embarrassed at himself. "…Yes. And you can be too!"

Athena played with the moon earring on her ear. "I'm Athena Cykes, but my friend calls me Thena."

"Well, Athena, I can help you out with your sorrow." Clay said, brushing some of his black hair back.

Athena walked over to Clay and grabbed his left hand. "You can help me treat the robots," Athena said.

Clay had absolutely no idea how to do that. "Besides that, it helps to let it all out, so to speak."

"Let what out?" Athena asked.

Clay paused for a moment and cleared his throat, "Emotion."

Athena curled her lips. "Emotions are in the heart, that's where they belong." She put simply.

Athena lifted her hand towards Clay's chest, Clay was a bit confused about this.

"But if your emotions were free they would be very comforting and gentle." She said.

Clay couldn't help but blush a bit, "Aw shucks! Hey, we still need to make your emotions gentler." He said.

"Ok," Athena stared to have a small smile on her face.

Clay nodded at her. "Well like I said you have to let it all out."

Clay turned around. "What I do is scream these words randomly."

Clay took a deep breath. "I'm Clay Terran and I'm FINE!"

Clay turned back around to see that Athena was a bit dumbstruck, not what he was intending.

"I'm un positive that will work," Athena said.

Clay paused for a moment. "Some feel that way, while others are so desperate to beat the negative that they are willing to do anything."

Athena placed her hands on her heart. "I'm Athena Cykes, and I'm fine."

Clay shook his head and smiled. "Come on princess it needs more energy than that."

Athena puffed up her cheeks. "I'M Athena Cykes and I'M FINE!" She said more sharply, but not loud.

Clay smirked and lifted his hand up, indicating he wanted her to be louder.

Athena groaned. "I'M ATHENA CKYES AND I'M FINE!"

Athena felt like she was waking up her ear drums. "Whoa!" Athena cried.

Clay tried his hardest not to laugh. And Athena started to smile.

"I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine!" Athena said while twirling around.

Clay let out a small chuckle. But his eyes grew wide as he saw the princess had taken off her headphones after letting out a dreamy sigh.

"Um, Athena, shouldn't you keep those on?" Clay asked.

"I don't care! I feel so much better without them on and my mother isn't here, I barely see her." Athena said. She cupped her hands behind her ears.

Clay was a bit iffy about this, but he shrugged it off, it really wasn't any skin off his nose. Athena grabbed his hand with her tiny 8 year old ones. "I am very grateful!" Her eyes literally sparkled at him. "You will visit often? Will you?" She asked.

Clay blushed. "Well…I am here because I want to be an astronaut one day."

Athena's mouth dropped. "That's wonderful! I want to be a doctor so I can help everyone, humans and robots alike!"

_"Aw cute!" _Clay thought. He patted her head as she went to hug his waist.

But then she grabbed Clay by his index finger. "Whoa Athena!" Clay said.

"You must help me with the animals and robots now, because you're the angel from the moon." Athena said.

Hours later Solomon Starbuck came to check up on the two children.

"Sorry about—" Sol stopped when he saw Clay covered in bandages along with some of the large stuffed animals and robots. Athena was busy bandaging up another robot.

"…This." Sol finished.

Clay smiled. "It's ok."

Athena turned around. "Hey Mr. Starbuck!"

"Good day Princess," Sol saluted.

Athena ran to Sol. "Today was really fun! Will Clay be coming again soon!"

Sol gave a thumbs up. "You bet your highness, but Clay should go home now, it's very late. And he's an older kid with more responsibilities than you."

Clay freed himself from the bandages as Athena grabbed his hand again, which caused him to chuckle a bit.

"I'll be waiting," Athena said.

"Looking forward to it," Clay said.

But, the promise was never kept. Sometime afterward on the fateful night of her mother's murder and Blackquill's arrest, Athena was sent to Europe. Clay didn't see her, Starbuck wasn't sure what happen. And Aura Blackquill didn't acknowledge her existence. Athena nearly forgotten about Clay, and Clay gave up on Athena at one point.

Until 10 years later.

"There's been an explosion! Everyone remain calm!" Yuri Cosmo's yelled as he ran for the launch room.

"Clay!" Apollo yelled.

"Apollo no! You have to say safe!" Phoenix yelled as he grabbed Apollo's arm.

_"That name, it seems familiar,"_ Athena thought.

Her own heart was nagging her, so she yanked her boss away from Apollo setting him free.

"Hey!" Phoenix cried.

Apollo ran out of the control room for his best friend.

Phoenix was speechless that Athena would do something so reckless.

"Please Mr. Wright." Athena begged.

And with her reckless courage she ran after Apollo even if he was farther behind. She kept on moving forward and managed to access many robotic doors, but stopped when she Apollo standing in front of two astronauts in uniform.

One of the astronauts was carrying the other who seemed unconscious. The astronaut removed his helmet and breathed. But the man Athena saw caused her to gasp loudly and tears to fall down her face.

"It's you!" She cried.

Clay froze, he saw a woman with long orange hair standing before him. She seemed familiar. But before Clay could say anything about it he slowly placed his comrade on the ground and then picked himself up. Only for the woman to tackle hug him.

Clay was surprised that the girl hugging her seemed to be stronger than him, she could really hug. "Huh? Who are you?" Clay asked.

Athena wiped the tears from her face away. "I'm Athena Cykes."

Clay was still confused, but then his mind nearly exploded from the long lost memory of the girl he missed so much, but then repressed her memory in order to keep from being hurt.

"Athena!" Clay cried.

Athena hugged him again and cried and Clay wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair to try and calm her down.

Apollo on the other hand was happy that his best friend was safe, but at the same time confused. His new co-worker and his childhood friend were so close.

Athena's angel from the moon had returned. Not just from space, but to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I really adore this fanfic kyaaa!<br>**

**And if you guys want more...I cannot make any solid promises but we'll see.**

**I dedicate this fanfic to my boyfriend/angel, who is turning 21 this Tuesday.**


End file.
